SASUKE's Diary
by ocha-ocha
Summary: Hanya berkisah tentang keseharian seorang Sasuke yang dituangkan dalam sebuah buku Diary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pair: Emang di fic yang ini ada pairing? *nanya sama jempol kaki Sasuke*

Rating: T

Genre: Humor - Romance - Friendship

Warning: AU, OOC(sangat), Typo, Abal, Humor crispy(?), and some Indonesian things inside.

SASUKE's Diary

Kaasan ngasih gue sebuah buku harian. Katanya sih, biar gue nggak stress. Cuman gue bingung mesti ngisi apa di buku harian ini. Jadinya, gue certain aja semua yang gue alamin. Ada cerita Shimura Sai, murid baru yang berhasil menggaet Ino, cewek yang gue harap jadi istri masa depan gue. Ada cerita Hyuga Neji yang nyebelinnya bisa masuk museum rekor dunia. Ada juga cerita cewek bernama Hinata, yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hati gue. Cuman ternyata Hinata ini adalah adik sepupu Neji. Nah, Neji nggak mau begitu aja ngebiarin gue macarin Hinata. Dia pengen, gue ngerusak hubungan Sai sama Ino, lalu nyomblangin Ino jadian sama dia. Well, tekewel-kewel, mana yang mesti gue pilih? Nurutin Neji demi Hinata, atau ninggalin Hinata demi persahabatan gue sama Sai? Atau gue deketin Ino lagi demi modus gue?

Oh ya, gue lupa belum ngenalin gue siapa!

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

Nickname FB : S4sUk3 c4K3Pz

Sekolah : Konoha High School

Kelas : XI

Hobby: main PSP, futsal, FB-an, Twitter-an, baca fanfic tentang gue(?), dan Benerin rambut pantat ayam gue yang paling fenomenal!

Suatu hari yang sial, -padahal itu hari ulang tahun gue.- Tiba-tiba Kaasan ngasih kado. Tadinya gue pikir PSP yang gue mimpiin tiap malem. Ternyata, isinya hanya sebuah buku Diary.

"Sasuke, Kaasan tau kamu selama ini banyak masalah, sering kesal, memendam kecewa dan amarah. Dan semua itu nggak baik buat perkembangan jiwamu. Makanya Kaasan belikan Diary. Tulislah setiap hari apa yang kamu alami dan rasakan, biar hidupmu lebih nyaman. Dan suatu hari nanti, kalo kamu jadi orang terkenal, Diary-mu ini akan jadi sesuatu yang berharga." Ceramah Kaasan.

Gue sih merasa sial, karena beberapa hal:

1. Kaasan ngebangunin gue demi ngasih kado dan ngucapin selamat ulang tahun gue pas jam setengah dua malem. Sementara itu, gue lagi mimpi hampir dicium sama Emma Watson.

2. Kaasan ngasih kadonya sambil duduk disamping gue. Dan bokongnya yang selebar baskom itu menindih kaki gue.

Kaasan pasti ngasih Diary ini karena prihatin sama gue. Soalnya, gue sering murung. Kalo murung karena cinta gue ditolak sama Paris Hilton, Kaasan sih nyantai aja. Tapi ini, karena gue nggak pede sama muka yang menurut seisi dunia, paling ganteng dan mempesona (ceilah).

Well, inilah diary gue. Sorry ya… mungkin lebih pantas disebut Cancut, alias Catatan kucrut.

Ingin tau isi diary Sasuke secara lengkap? Monggo, silahkan di-next saja. x)


	2. Chapter 2

**Senin. 24/07/20****

Hari pertama ditahun ajaran baru. Semua yang gue pake baru. Mulai dari tas, buku, kaus kaki, sampe baju seragam pun baru. Udah tradisi Kaasan yang ngebeliin yang baru-baru setiap tahun ajaran baru. Jadinya kayak rutinitas tahunan.

Yang nggak baru hanyalah sarapannya tetap nasi goreng. Oke, gue nggak mau masalahin nasi goreng. Sebelum-sebelumnya Kaasan suka bergantian antara mie instant sama nasi uduk yang dijual sama tetangga gue -karena kebetulan tetangga sebelah rumah gue blasteran Jepang-Indonesia, dan sempet tinggal di Indonesia lumayan lama.-

Tapi, mie instant paling dulu dieliminasi dari awal.

Usulan pertama datang dari kakak gue, Itachi.

"Mie Instant nggak bagus buat pencernaan. Merusak usus dan lambung," Begitulah ucap Itachi, kakak gue yang imut-imut karena kebanyakan keriput.(?)

Gue setuju bukan karena alasan Itachi. Tapi Kaasan itu selalu kelamaan kalo masak mie instant. Akhirnya yang dihidangkan adalah bubur mie.

Kalo nasi jadi bubur masih enak dimakan. Kalo mie jadi bubur….. Yiaks!

Lihat aja nih, resep dari Kaasan tersayang.

— Bubur mie ala Sasuke's mum —

1. Remas-remas mie instant,

2. Didihkan air 500 ml,

3. Masak hingga air meresap seluruhnya,

4. Bubuhkan bumbu dan … this is it!

~*~ ocha-ocha ~*~

Suatu pagi gue disuruh beli sama Kaasan nasi uduk. Maka gue ngajak kakak gue yang imut-imut kayak marmut *hoek*, Itachi.

"Sas, gue punya teka-teki nih." Ucap Itachi waktu kami antri untuk mendapatkan lima bungkus nasi uduk.

"Apaan?" tanya gue ogah-ogahan.

"Benda apa yang paling enak buat menggaruk betis berbulu yang kudisan?"

Gue diem aja. Males nanggepin pertanyaan dari kakak gue yang kadang-kadang rada sedeng ini. Tapi ngeliat mukanya yang ngarep banget gue buat jawab pertanyaannya, akhirnya gue jawab ngasal aja. "Jari mungkin."

"Salah. Yang bener itu centong nasi uduk. Lihat aja tuh!"

Wuaaaaaah! Gue langsung mundur dari antrian begitu melihat ke arah pak Orochi, tetangga gue yang jualan nasi uduk, yang blasteran Jepang-Indonesia.

Rupanya kakinya eksim! Dan sesekali kalo gatal, dia menggaruknya dengan centong nasi uduk. Gue langsung mengusulkan Kaasan untuk mencoret nasi uduk dari daftar sarapan. Itachi sempat protes, karena menurutnya nasi uduk Pak Orochi adalah sarapan paling enak di dunia dan akherat.(?)

Tapi lihat aja nih, bukti forensik yang gue dapet:

1. Rambut kaki

2. Kulit kering

3. Nasi uduk

"Kita udah makan 289 bungkus nasi uduk Pak Orochi, nggak pernah tuh sembelit atau diare. Masa sih, masih dibilang nggak higienis?" Protes Itachi. Tapi nggak ada yang menggubrisnya. Akhirnya, selama beberapa hari dia marah sama gue. Gue sih cuek aja. Besok kalo dia butuh dianterin buat beli cream anti angine juga baik-baikin gue lagi.

Sejak saat itulah sarapan kami hanya nasi goreng. Kadang-kadang Corn Flake atau sandwich.

Setelah sarapan, gue langsung tancap gas menuju sekolah gue tercinta Konoha High School.

Sampai di sekolah tercinta gue, gue nggak mau langsung ke kantin. Teman-teman gue biasanya udah ngerubungin stand punya Teuchi-jiisan yang terkenal dengan ramennya. Selain terkenal dengan ramennya, disana juga terkenal karena anaknya Teuchi-jiisan yang cantik. Ihiy~ Asek~

Karena belum waktunya istirahat di kantin, gue ceritain dulu hari pertama di kelas baru. Seperti biasa semua saling rebutan tempat duduk. Gue suka banget duduk deket dinding yang ada jendelanya. Biar kalo kentut bisa langsung ketiup angin dan nggak menyebabkan global warming. Dan dari 39 anak, belum ada yang mau duduk sebangku sama gue. Shikamaru yang sebelumnya sebangku sama gue, disuruh ibunya sebangku sama Neji. Alasannya, ibunya Shika sama ibunya Neji ternyata sama-sama berbintang virgo. Alasan macem apaan tuh. Nggak bermutu banget. Harusnya alesan tuh kayak gini. Mereka duduk sebangku karena ayah mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Itu baru alesan yang bagus dan bermutu!

Kalo gue sih ogah banget sebangku sama si Neji. Kami menjulukinya "Si Selalu Ingin Duduk di Depan dan Tuan Mencari Muka Guru." Gue menambahkannya "Si Pantat Lem." Soalnya dia nggak pernah bergeser dari duduknya walaupun pelajaran kosong sekalipun. Sementara siswa lainnya rebutan ngacir ke kantin, atau ada yang ngorok hebat di lantai. (if you know who I mean)

"Biar nggak ada guru, bukan berarti kita nggak belajar." Begitulah ucapnya sambil mencatat kegiatan setiap siswa selama pelajaran kosong dan melaporkannya ke kepala sekolah saat pulang nanti.

Begitu bel masuk berbunyi kami menebak-nebak murid baru yan akan masuk kelas. Tahun lalu Naruto adalah murid baru. Tahun ini gue nggak tahu karena nggak pernah ada beritanya di televisi. Lagipula gue kan cuman nonton Bleach sama Fairy Tail doang di TV. Bukan berita!

Semenit kemudian, wali kelas kami, Kakashi-sensei masuk. "Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi sensei." jawab kami kompakan.

"Baiklah semuanya, kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru hari ini. Masuklah Sai." kata Kakashi-sensei. Dan nggak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang anak cowok. Yang jelas semua cewek langsung membuka mulut dan matanya. Malah ada yang sampe jejeritan, nangis, ngiler, bahkan nyakarin tembok terdekat secara berjamaah.(?)

Gue juga kegirangan. Sudah lama gue pengen banget punya temen kayak Sai, matanya onyx, kulitnya putih, rambutnya item. Persis kayak gue! Pokoknya keren. Dan gue seneng banget bisa punya temen kayak Sai. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi gue udah cukup bosen tiap hari liat cewek pingsan gara-gara terpesona sama gue. Nah, sekarang kan seenggaknya kalo ada cewek pingsan bukan cuma gue tersangkanya. Tapi Sai juga!

Tapi gini-gini gue juga nggak kalah keren sama Sai. Gue punya satu rahasia besar biar cewek-cewek bisa klepek-klepek sama gue, yaitu Rambut Pantat Ayam gue yang fenomenal dan cetar membahenol! Gyahahaha.

Gue rasa satu-satunya yang nangis di kelas ini adalah Sasori. Karena selama ini dia menempati posisi nomer 1 cowok favorit di kelas. Sebentar lagi posisinya digeser menjadi nomer 2.

1. Rank 1, Ditempati oleh Shimura Sai.

2. Rank 2, ditempati oleh Akasuna Sasori.

3. Rank 3, ditempati oleh Deidara.

4. Rank 4, ditempati oleh Sabaku Gaara.

5. Rank 5, ditempati oleh Namikaze Naruto.

6. Rank 6, ditempati oleh Naara Shikamaru.

7. Rank 7, ditempati oleh Inuzuka Kiba.

8. Rank 8, ditempati oleh Uchiha Sasuke. (Gue dong!)

9. Rank 9, ditempati oleh Yahiko Pein.

10. Rank 10, ditempati oleh Neji. (Gue bingung, kenapa si pantat lem ini bisa masuk daftar!)

Kakashi-sensei kemudian meminta Sai untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hai I'm Sai. Let's be a good friend." Wuueezzz...! Bahasanya bule coy!

Kakashi-sensei menyuruh Sai untuk duduk sebangku sama gue. Gue tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya. Baru beberapa menit, gue melihat mukanya berubah pucat. Hm, jangan-jangan dia takut dikerjain karena murid baru. Gue mengambil kertas dan menuliskan: "_Elo nggak usah takut gitu dong. Murid baru di kelas ini nggak akan dikerjain." _

Sai membalas menulis dibawahnya:_ "Gue nggak takut dikerjain."_

Gue membalas dibawahnya: _"Terus, muka elo kenapa pucet begitu?"_

Sai membalas panjang banget: _"Perut gue mules banget. Gara-gara tadi makan nasi goreng buatan mami, kepedesan."_

Gue langsung membalas: _"Nih batu kecil, kantongin aja. Ampuh kok. Try it."_

Gue menyodorkan batu kecil yang emang gue simpen di kolong meja buat kalo-kalo perut gue mules karena ngelihat muka Neji. Sai pun masukin tuh batu ke kantong celananya.

Semenit kemudian Sai menulis: _"Heran, kok bisa ilang ya mulesnya? Thanks, ya."_

Gue buru-buru menjawab: _"Enggak ngerti gue juga. Gue dapet tuh cara dari kakak gue. Gue punya tetangga orang blasteran Jepang-Indonesia. Dan kakak gue yang lumayan sarap itu sering gaul bareng sama dia, dan tetangga gue ngasih tips begituan. Katanya sih, itu Indonesian jamu. Real Ampuh. Sukur deh kalo ilang mulesnya."_

_Gue sih beneran nggak tahu emang mujarab atau nggak tuh cara, tapi hari ini gue punya tiga catatan penting:_

_1. Berterima kasih kepada Kaasan yang seumur hidup belum pernah bikin gue mules karena nasi gorengnya._

_2. Sedia batu sebelum mules. (Indonesyan Jamoo is Real Ampuh!)_

_3. Makan sel-sel kudisan nggak bikin mules. (don't try this at home xD)_

_- TBC -_

_minta Review boleh? saya newbie di sini dan masih butuh banyak bimbingan dari senpai semua :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Selasa. 25/07/20**

Menurut daftar pelajaran yang diumumin kemarin sama Kakashi-sensei, hari Selasa ada pelajaran olahraga.

Cihuy! Jelas dong gue girang. Inilah pelajaran favorit gue.

Keuntungan olahraga bagi cowo: Bikin populer dikalangan cewek karena setiap 1 ml keringet cowok mengandung 1mg Feromon *katanya*. Yah, walaupun sebenernya gue udah cukup populer sih dikalangan cewek.

Oh iya, karena olahraga kali ini nggak merluin lapangan basket maupun meja pingpong, kami harus ke Gym di deket sekolah gue. Gue, Naruto, Gaara dan Lee selalu datang kemari untuk berolahraga. Guy-sensei adalah guru olahraga kami. Orangnya sangat rajin tersenyum dan tidak pernah ngupil sembarangan. Oh ya! Jangan lupain semangat masa mudanya yang kadang-kadang overdosis itu.

Guy-sensei membagi kelompok cowok menjadi 5 regu karena ada 20 cowok. Setiap regu berisi 4 siswa. Gue merasa beruntung ketika disebut satu regu dengan Lee. Bukan karena dia jago lari, tapi karena tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang kurus ideal lah. Kalo ada angin begini, larinya bisa cepet karena dibantu angin. Dan jangan lupain juga julukannya sebagai copy of Guy-sensei gara-gara dia niru semangat masa mudanya guru nyentrik itu. Tapi sialnya, gue satu regu sama Chouji. Berat badannya kebalikan dari Lee. Superjumbo. Mungkin sebentar lagi kegemukannya akan mengantar Chouji masuk World Record, kalo nggak ya masuk sumur ajalah nggak papa.

"Awas ya, kalo nanti elo nggak lari yang kenceng!" Ancam gue setengah berbisik.

"Ngapain sih mesti lari segala? Orang jalan aja ntar juga nyampai. Gue pernah denger salah satu pepatah dari salah satu daerah di Indonesia. Alon-Alon waton kelakon." Kilah Chouji santai banget. Lagian itu pepatah bukan dari salah satu daerah di Indonesia. Tapi dari Zimbabwe! Kalo kiamat datang pun, mungkin cuma dia yang santai nggak nyelametin diri.

Akhirnya gue ngandalin orang keempat di regu gue, yakni Sai. Gue nggak tahu sejauh mana kecepatan larinya. Tapi mestinya sih bisa cepet karena tubuhnya lumayan kecil tapi proporsional. Lagian, dia punya warna mata dan rambut yang hampir sama kayak gue, jadi gue yakin larinya juga cepet kayak gue.(?)

Sebagai kapten regu, gue mengatur urutan lari. Pertama tentunya Sai, disusul Lee, Chouji dan gue. Biarlah nanti gue yang mengejar ketinggalan Chouji kalo lelet.

"Oke! Anak-anak yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda! Semuanya siap!" Teriak Guy-sensei.

Sai sudah diposisinya. Cewek-cewek di pinggir lapangan semua mendukungnya.

"Sai! Sai! Sai! Sai!" Gue melihat Sasori matanya berapi-api kayak kompor gas dari pemerintah.(?) Dia pasti ingin jadi yang lebih cepat dari Sai. Sementara disebelahnya, si Pantat Lem sedang merapikan rambutnya yang panjang bak bintang iklan shampo anti kutu, agar sisirannya nggak berubah saat lari (Waxnya udah gue ganti pake lem SUPER GLUE!).

"Three … Two … One … GO!" Wuaaaaah! Sai ternyata larinya kenceng banget. Sai paling dulu menyerahkan tongkat estafet ke Lee. Langsung aja Lee berlari kencang. Cuman, rupanya angin bertiup dari arah berlawanan. Hasilnya? Lee bukannya maju malah mundur ketiup angin. -_-

Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Sai?

"Chouji siap! Lee udah mau nyampe tuh!" Teriak gue sampe berasa urat-urat ditenggorokan gue pada kusut.

"Santai …" Katanya ogah-ogahan.

Lee semakin dekat. Dan huph! Dia menyerahkan tongkat ke Chouji, tapi Chouji malah jalan santai. Oooh benar-benar hari yang buruk. Tim gue yang semula unggul, malah jadi kebuncit di pelari ketiga ini.

"Heh Chouji! Look at this!" Teriak Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul di pinggir lapangan. Chouji melihat benda yang diangkat tangan Sai. Secara ajaib, Chouji langsung lari kenceng. Rasanya gue langsung terharu, menitikkan air mata dan ingin membuat puisi romantis buat Chouji karena baru kali ini gue melihat Chouji lari. Kencang pula! #Menggelinding no jutsu.

Gue nggak merhatiin benda apa yang dibawa Sai. Lagian gue kan mesti siap menerima tongkat estafet dari Chouji. Gue merapihkan rambut pantat ayam kebanggan gue. Dan Hop! Gue lari secepat mungkin. Gue tinggal lari sambil merem aja. Gue bayangin dibelakang gue ada Sadako disebuah ruangan sempit, gelap dan gue berdua tuh sama si sadako. Wuaaaah! Takut banget gue. Dan….

"Horeeeeee!" Ketika gue ngebuka mata ternyata gue sampe duluan di Finish. Cewek-cewek langsung bersorak menyambut nama Sai. Heran, padahal ini kerja tim.

Gue menghampiri Sai. Dia udah nggak bawa benda apapun. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi apaan sih yang bikin Chouni ngibrit?" Tanya gue.

"Benda yang paling nggak disukai orang gendut." Jawab Sai ngakak.

"Apaan? Kecoak?"

"Bukan. Tapi, timbangan badan."

"Hah? Timbangan badan? Jadi, tadi elo tuh ngilang nyari timbangan badan? Terus, elo dapet di mana tuh benda?"

"Locker Room."

Oh iya gue inget. Di locker room emang ada timbangan badan. Gue sama sekali nggak tau kalo Chouji takut sama timbangan badan. Pantes aja dia selalu ganti baju di semak-semak-_-

Well, hari ini rasanya hari gue banget! Regu lari estafet gue menang. Paling nggak, untuk minggu ini posisi gue sebagai cowok favorit di kelas akan naik di lima besar. Gue buka locker gue untuk ngambil handuk. Ada yang ngirim kertas ditempel pake paku payung di locker gue. Ada yang mulai sirik nih. Disitu ada tulisan, tertulis: "Awas elo Sasuke. Jangan harap bisa jadi peringkat 2 di kelas dan ngalahin gue!"

Hal lainnya, gue bisa memetik pelajaran berharga dari Harry, "Kita harus tahu kelemahan seseorang untuk mengetahui seberapa cepat lari dia."

* * *

Rabu. 26/07/20**

Catatan harian seorang cowok nggak akan lengkap kalo nggak ada ceweknya. Ibarat sandwich tanpa roti. Jadinya salad dong.

Kebetulan banget hari ini gue bisa cerita tentang cewek yang gue anggep paling cantik di kelas, bahkan di sekolah gue. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Gue sering manggil dia Ino. Pengennya sih 'Beby' tapi takut di damprat sama dia. Ino bagi gue juga kayak badai. Setiap gue melihat wajahnya, tiba-tiba angin berdesir menerpa wajah gue, kemudian orkes simphoni bermain lembut di telinga gue, ditambah lagi suara koor nan indah~

Pagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Ino menghampiri gue yang lagi ngerapihin rambut pantat ayam gue yang sedikit berantakan terkena hempasan angin sewaktu di motor tadi. Jantung gue deg-degan melihat kecantikan wajahnya.

"Sasuke, bisa minta tolong nggak?" Tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Pinjem kaca."

Padahal udah ada sepuluh murid yang datang lainnya. Kenapa gue yang dipilih buat minjem kaca?

"Sebentar ya." Tangan gue merogoh laci meja. Gue memang selalu menyimpan kaca di laci meja kalau-kalau rambut pantat ayam gue goyang sedikit.

"Nih, ada."

"Oh, thanks ya!" Ino menerimanya. Tapi dia tidak langsung pergi. Bikin gue gugup campur nepsong.

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu nggak?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Si…. Silahkan." Gue makin gugup. Dia mau nanya apa ya? Mudah-mudahan bukan nanya tentang cara membuat rambut pantat ayam yang ngebuat gue makin ganteng ini.

"Kamu tau nggak Sas, Sai udah punya pacar belum?"

JLEGEEERRR!

WHOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tiba-tiba gue melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa cengengesan di pintu kelas.

"Kali-kali aja, Sai pernah ngobrolin pacarnya sama kamu Sas." Lanjut Ino.

Gue buru-buru menggeleng, "Nggak, coba aja lihat di Facebook dia," Saran gue.

"Udah, masih Single. Tapi siapa tau aja dia ngumpetin ceweknya." Timpal Ino.

"Nggak kok."

"Oh ya udah. Nanti salamin ya ke Sai dari aku." Gue cuma senyum. Nggak mau janji. Gue kan bukan kurir titipan salam!

Ino berjalan ke bangkunya. Dia mengambil sebuah buku dan duduk sambil membacanya. Dia jadi makin cantik. Cantik dan Smart. Ya meskipun buku yang dibacanya bukan buku sains, tapi buku berjudul _"Bagaimana Menggaet cowok Kece dalam 3 hari dan Memutuskannya dalam waktu sehari." _Beberapa teman cowok gue kelihatan sirik karena gue baru aja dideketin Ino.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sai datang dan duduk di sebelah gue. Gue lihat Ino memandang kearah gue dengan isyarat: "Jangan lupa sampein ya salam dari aku."

Buru-buru aja gue ngucapin kalimat, yang kalau dari tempat duduk Ino seolah-olah gerak bibir gue mengatakan: "Sai, Ino titip salam buat elo." Padahal gue ngomong: "Sai, Ijo ngintip ayam buat telor." Tentu aja Sai cengengesan mendengar kalimat gue. Dikiranya gue lagi kemasukkan setan, jadi pagi-pagi udah ngecapruk kagak jelas. Ino kelihatan senang setelah gue ngomong kalimat tadi. Gue juga seneng bisa ngibulin Ino sehingga dia seneng.

Tadinya gue pikir urusan gue sama Ino beres sampai disitu. Tapi ternyata berlanjut sampai saat istirahat. Ino tiba-tiba menghampiri gue saat gue sendirian keluar dari toilet. Wah, untung gue sempet cuci muka di wastafel tadi.

"Gimana reaksi Sai pas kamu sampein salam dari aku?" Tanya Ino langsung.

"Cuma senyum."

"Dia nggak bilang salam balik?"

"Enggak."

"Enggak bilang apa-apa tentang aku?"

"Enggak."

Ino kecewa level dua belas.

"Kamu naksir Sai ya?" Tanya gue memberanikan diri.

Baru gue sadari itu pertanyaan bodoh. Nggak mungkin kalo nggak naksir sampe deket-deketin gue. Masa sih Ino ngedeketin gue terus nanya-nanya tentang Sai buat ngajak ikut arisan PKK-_-

"Sedikit. Aku tuh penasaran aja sama dia. Dulu aku pernah punya cowok mirip dia. Sama-sama warna matanya onyx. Jangan-jangan Sai ini masih sodaranya." Jelas Ino kayak udah nyiapin kalimat itu beberapa jam sebelumnya. Eh tunggu. Sama-sama matanya onyx? Jangan-jangan gue? Tapi kan gue belum pernah pacaran sama Ino! -_-

Ino nyerahin pas foto ke gue. Ngagetin gue yang lagi rada ngelamun. Dan setelah gue liat fotonya, bujut buset, itu foto ukurannya 12R. Dia nyimpen foto sebesar itu dimana?

Hmm.. Iya mirip sih sama Sai. Matanya onyx, model rambutnya hampir sama kayak Sai. cuman lebih pendek.

"Kalo gitu nanti gue tanyain deh sama Sai."

"Jangan. Mending kamu atur aja supaya aku bisa jalan bareng sama dia."

Yee, emang gue petugas biro perjalanan! -_-

"Pokoknya kalo berhasil, nanti aku kasih kamu apa yang kamu mau."

Hmm, tawaran yang menggiurkan~

"Sas? Bisa nggak?" Desak Ino.

"Bisa bisa." Gue mengangguk tegas sambil memikirkan apa yang akan gue minta dari Ino.

1. PSP. Yeaaaaaaah! :D

(+) Hadiah ultah yang gue idam-idamkan.

(-) Bisa dibeli dimana aja.

2. Kencan dengan Ino.

(+) Kesempatan langka.

(-) Resiko patah hati di kemudian hari.

3. Cek 10 Juta Dollar.

(+) Muehehehehe gue kaya men!

(-) …. Nggak ada :D

Pada belajaran berikutnya gue sibuk mikirin cara nyomblangin Sai agar mau ngajak jalan Ino.

Yang ada di otak gue cuman ada tiga cara:

1. Terus terang bilang sama Sai kalo Ino pengen jalan bareng sama dia. Tapi, kalo Sai nolak gimana?

2. Minta tolong Sai supaya pura-pura mau jalan bareng sama Ino, meskipun dia nggak suka. Alasannya, nolong gue biar mendapat sesuatu dari Ino.

3. Bilang sama Sai, Ino pengen jalan bareng dia. Itu adalah keinginan terakhirnya sebelum dia meninggal karena kanker parahnya sebulan lagi. Biar meyakinkan Ino dandan kayak orang sakit sekalian.

Akhirnya gue nggak pake tiga cara diatas. Gue malah nulis di atas kertas sebuah cerita ngawur dan menyodorkannya ke Sai. Soalnya nggak mungkin gue obrolin. Asuma-sensei lagi ngajar di depan. Dia adalah guru terkiller di sekolah. Kalo dia ngajar terus ada muridnya yang ngobrol, dia bisa ngehukum gue ngesot keliling lapangan lima putaran yang sebelumnya udah ditaburin sama kerikil kecil-kecil nan genit.

_'Sai, udah beberapa hari ini gue selalu ngimpiin peristiwa yang sama. Semacam peringatan melalui Indera ke enam gue. Dalam mimpi itu, gue melihat teman sekelas kita Ino bakal mengalami penculikan oleh pangeran dari Afrika. Lalu gue melihat penampakan elo pake baju spiderman lengkap dengan laba-labanya yang langsung nolongin Ino. Dalam mimpi itu jelas sekali kejadiannya hari Rabu tepat jam Satu siang. Gue belum ngasih tau nih, mimpi ini ke Ino. Ngeri kalo dia nganggep gue sarap. Tentu elo sebagai teman sebangku gue nggak akan nganggep gue sarap, kan?'_

Sai membaca tulisan gue itu dengan serius. Setelah itu Sai membalas tulisan gue.

_'Sas, Elo emang beneran sarap. Tapi, karena batu yang elo kasih itu beneran berkhasiat, gue percaya elo punya Indera keenam. Biar nanti, gue yang bilang ke Ino akan jadi pengawalnya mulai siang sampe sore ini.' _Gue tersenyum ngebacanya. Langsung gue acungin jempol untuknya.

Pas pulang sekolah Sai langsung ngedeketin Ino. Gue nggak tau mereka ngobrolin apa. Tapi nggak mungkin kalo mereka ngomongin pertandingan Barcelona melawan Phoenix karena beda olahraganya. Nggak mungkin juga ngomongin merk kaos oblong gue. Yang jelas, mereka kemudian jalan berduaan. Perasaan gue langsung hancur nggak karuan melihatnya. Ternyata gue emang cuman bisa mimpi aja bisa jalan bareng Ino. Mungkin gue mesti menurunkan standar cewek impian gue. Ya sedikit aja di atas Pixie Lott lah.

Sorenya, waktu gue udah bisa meredakan perasaan hati gue, Ino tiba-tiba nelepon gue. "Sas, makasih ya udah bikin Sai ngajak aku jalan. Besok kamu boleh minta apa aja sama aku kok."

Gitu doang. Singkat. Kayak takut keabisan pulsa.

Malamnya gue langsung mikirin hadiah apa yang bakal gue minta besok.

Hmm, sampe gue nulis catatan ini sih baru nemu satu: Kencan malam mingguan sama Ino. Cukup adil buat gue ini, kan?

Pelajaran yang gue dapet hari ini: buatlah cerita bohong tentang Pangeran Afrika dan Spiderman untuk membuat sahabatmu jalan bareng cewek!

- TBC -

maaf atas updatenya yang lama. hehe...

ini sengaja saya gabungin 2hari jadi 1 chapter. buar agak panjangan. nyehehe.. *ketauan kalo g bisa bikin cerita yg panjang*

yap. akhir kata wassalamu'alaikum. eh' minta reviewnya sekalian yak?! xD


End file.
